


Sorry, habits.

by alienrice



Series: Wealthy of love. [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Help, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Stalking, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: CEO Kang, meeting his first love again.





	Sorry, habits.

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt even proofread this so, im just gonna post it anyway, there may be some changes later but idk have fun, this wasnt the type of ceo kang fic i wanted to write but it came out this way soooo please comment or give me ideas hhehe i'd like to know what you think about this one bcs i might post a sequel idk but yea

**Yoon Jisung//Spring.**  
  
The first time Jisung met that person was the day it finally rained, Spring was getting a bit hot for Jisung and his working hours were getting longer. Jisung was working late again that day, like he usually does. The convenient store he was part-timing at was his 2nd job for the day. He was lucky, thats what he thought, to be able to work at the convenient store near his flat.  
  
It was around 11pm, with the rain giving no signs of stopping, a man in a black suit walks in the convenient store, dripping wet and panting.  
  
"Welcome" Jisung says his usual greeting "do you need help sir?"  
  
"Ah No- Im just waiting for my driv-" the man stops when he looked at Jisung, its as though he had seen a ghost.  
  
"Sir? Here take this towel" Jisung said as he offers the small towel he had taken from his own bag, it was his emergency towel for when he has to run in between part time jobs and he has no time to shower but to wash his face. The man didnt move from his spot, he was still staring at Jisung. Jisung looked at him weirdly but walks closer to where the man was, just when Jisung was about drape the towel on the man's hair to help him dry, the man grabbed his wrist, gripping it making Jisung dropped the towel.  
  
"Sorry, I was just-" Jisung said as he stares back at the man's eye. He was scared for a moment, but the man suddenly gave him the cutest smile he'd ever seen. The man then let go of Jisung's hand and bowed down to take the towel that he dropped.  
  
"I just dont like people i dont know, touching me. Thankyou for this." The man said as he dries his hair with the towel.  
  
"Oh i fully understand sir." Jisung then took a few steps back. Giving the man infront of him some space.  
  
"I'd like a beer and, get me some tissues" The man suddenly talked, it sounded like an order, and Jisung was stunned for a moment. The man has no obligation to order him around, he thought for a moment, and yet Jisung was already walking towards the fridge where beers were placed, grabbing a few tissues from the rack while thinking 'its fine, i intruded his personal space..its the least i could do'  
  
'Its 2800won" Jisung said when he gets back to the cash register. The man had took of his suit, with his white collared shirt that was barely covering his body, walked to the cash register and gave Jisung his card. Jisung was aware of the stares the man was giving him but he didnt want to mind it so he just politely smiled back while staring down, not meeting the man's eyes when he gives the man his card back.  
  
There was a sudden flash of light from outside and Jisung turn his head to see a car was parking right infront of the store. Jisung then heard a sigh coming from the man infront of him and just when he was about to see the man's face, the man tapped the tin of beer that was still unopened and said "you drink this." The man then walked out of the store and got on the back seat of the car that was parked infront of the store.  
  
_What the hell was that about?_  
  
  
**Kang Daniel//Spring**.  
  
_Yoon Jisung._  
  
Daniel called the name on his mind when he was already settled on the car and his driver starts driving him home.  
  
The name was always in Daniel's mind since he first met the owner of it. And that was 8 years ago. He was still a high school student back then, and the other was already in his first year of degree. Their first meeting wasnt the kind of meeting you would ever forget, Daniel was force to join on a group blind date with a bunch of his friends on a cafe with a bunch of girls from an all-girls school. Ofcourse since he knew he wasnt interested in girls, he's just there to replace a friend that couldnt come.  
  
Though, he was grateful he had come that day, because if he didnt, he wouldnt have met his favourite hyung. He was sorry for his friends that day because it was clearly a group blind date, but it seems like all the girls were flocking on him, asking him questions he doesnt even have the answer to, like "do you think girls should wear make up to school?" "Do you prefer girls with short hair or long hair?" and 'why are you asking me? The matter doesnt bother me. Do whatever you want' was all he could reply. He wasnt lying, he really didnt care.  
  
He was getting pretty bored eventhough he was only 15 minutes through the date. He was scanning the people inside the cafe, there werent really many people, it was only his group, a couple ordering something on the counter, a woman, probably in her work clothes working on her laptop, and his eyes finally landed on the group of three men on a table next to them, two of them were sitting infront of the other one. Daniel stared at the man's face,the one sitting alone on the other side, he looked uncomfortable, like something was bothering him. So Daniel decided to observed them and trying to hear what their conversation was.  
  
".......so what do you say Jisung? We could take this to the room" one of the man said laughing, "yeah..come on, we wont hurt you." The other man said, running his fingers through the man infront of them whom they called Jisung.  
  
"Please dont do this Sunbae-nim, Im only here to discuss our group project." Jisung responded, his face still looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Dont be so strict Jisung...you werent like this before. Or, should we just drag you to the hotel room?" One of the man said, he was laughing and that was the last string for Daniel. So he stood up, not minding his friends questioning look, he walk towards Jisung's side and draped his hand on the other's shoulder, "Jisung-hyung these are the friends you wanted me to meet? Hello I'm Kang Daniel, Jisung's brother" Daniel greeted them.  
  
"Jisung's family name is Yoon though." One of the them said.  
  
"Yeah, i didnt know that. Lets not make this big. Just pretend im his brother and not a stranger that just witnessed two guys harassing a person in broad daylight because i need to call a police on that or im a brother to this man-" Daniel look at Jisung's startled face, "who just thought that his brother picked the wrong set of friends, and i might let you guys slide with just a bruise on each one of your eyes." Daniel smiled as he warned, "Well i guess its still better than getting locked up in jail right?" His smile turned into a frown, making the other two gulped. Both of them looked at eachother, gathered their things and stood up, hurrying out of the cafe.  
  
Jisung who had been silent the whole time finally said "Im sorry, you didnt need to help me. I could handle it on my own"  
  
"I know you could" Daniel said, now sitting infront of Jisung, "but it was very disgusti-" Daniel stopped when he looked at the other's face, there were tears pooling on his eyes. And Daniel didnt know why but the man sitting infront of him looked so beautiful in his eyes and it broke his heart seeing him crying.  
  
"Im sorry" the man said again, "i know i said i could handle them- im just very emotional these past few days" the man chuckled. "I dont think i've said thanks, sorry, and thankyou... Daniel? I dont know how to repay you...though Im sorry you had to witnessed that" he chuckled again.  
  
"Stop saying the word sorry in every sentence. Repay me your phone number, just incase i might need to report this to the police" Daniel said as he hand in his phone to Jisung. Jisung was stunned at the sudden request, but he still took the phone and type down his phone number, thinking that it was probably the best move after hearing the threat that Daniel gave to his seniors, its not a good idea to question or mess with him, for now.  
  
After that encounter, Daniel had been bothering Jisung everyday. Daniel would text or call him asking what he was doing, not in the weird kind of way. They would even meet at the same cafe where they first met. Daniel would just hang there and watch the other study. Jisung just thought that Daniel was worrying about him, ever since the incident. He's literally acting like a brother to him now. Well a 'younger' brother, Jisung thought, ever since that day Daniel slipped out saying he was skipping school which earned him a mouthful from Jisung.  
  
They were particulary inseparable from strangers' point of view. They become bestfriends in just a span of 3 months after knowing eachother. And that was it. Their 3 months friendship suddenly stopped building when the older suddenly become busy, or more distant towards Daniel. Jisung never replies to Daniel's text anymore, and always rejected his calls. Jisung never come to the cafe anymore and then they suddenly got off contact. Just like that. Daniel had multiple times tried to find Jisung in his university, but who was he kidding, finding the older was even harder than finding a needle in a haystack. You burn the hay to find the needle, but he cant simply burn the whole university, eventhough it actually crossed his mind once.  
  
Thats how his 3 months friendship or his one-sided crush faded, and he almost had forgotten about him, until tonight. After 8 years, with him now being a young CEO of a big corporation, the company his mother had left him was in his hands, he was not a highschool student anymore and his Jisung-hyung was just near him all this time, working at a store across his company building.  
  
After Daniel got home that night, he took a warm shower after calling his secretary to ask for a favour. He got out of the shower and check his phone to see if his secretary already sent him the files he wanted.  
  
"Ofcourse, Jihyun-noona never disappoints." He said after checking the text messages his secretary sent, a text that said 'dont do anything weird Daniel' along with a link to a file he had asked for. He clicked the link, and a three pages of what it seems like to Daniel, a student form. He scanned through the form and starts reading it carefully, not missing a word.  
  
"He continued masters? Why didnt he just work....his grades are all good- amazing though?" No one else was in the room, Daniel was just talking to himself, "then why did he work odd part time jobs? And even two or three at that?!!" he adds, questioning every little detail that seem odd to him.  
  
He fell asleep that night with his phone in his hands.  
  
  
**Yoon Jisung//Summer pt.1**  
  
It has been a month since that day, and that man was always visiting the convenient store at night, well whenever it was his shift. And he would always buy the same thing, a can of beer and a pack of jellies. Jisung find it funny at first, that an adult was eating jellies everyday. It reminded him of a friend he once had, the friend would always ask Jisung to buy him jellies, and Jisung almost said no every time, but how could he say no to that cute looking puppy face his friend would always give him. So he bought it everytime, 'I wonder if he's teeth are okay? I hope he goes to the dentist...' Jisung sighs.  
  
_Daniel..._  
  
'Why am i suddenly reminded of him' Jisung slap his thoughts away by slapping his cheeks. And a sudden chuckle startled him to his senses. The man was standing infront of him, buying the same pack of jellies again, but not a can of beer today but a banana milk. Jisung didnt even realize when the man came.  
  
'Now hes like a kid' Jisung thought as he scans the items.  
  
"Your cheeks red now" the man suddenly comments, making Jisung blushed more. "Oh its even redder now!" The man adds, excitedly as he laughs. It was the first time he had seen or heard the man laugh. He covered his cheeks with both of his hands, "ah sorry its cause i had a can of beer to help me stay up" Jisung covered.  
  
The man's face changed suddenly, "its that habit again" he said under his breath. And Jisung didnt seem to understand, "im sorry?" Jisung asked.  
  
"Stop saying that word, it feels insincere if you say it too much." And that made Jisung's heart boiled. He was just being polite, and he was being criticized for it. He wanted to retort but the man already walked out of the store and getting in on the same car he saw that night they first saw eachother.  
  
It was around 12.30am when Jisung finally finished his shift that day, he was walking home to his apartment, which was just a 10 minute walk from the convenient store he worked at. There werent really many people around that time. He can already see his apartment building when he suddenly feel like someone was following him.  
  
Someone was really following him, when Jisung saw another shadow reflected on the road that was aside from his. He tries to calm down, and fasten his pace. 'Should I go home now? I shouldnt lead him to my house right? What if he robs me?' All these questions floating on his mind and so he decided to walk past the turn that leads to his apartment.  
  
"You just passed by your house? Thats not the way to your house." A very deep voice said, making Jisung stop in his tracks. It sounded like it came from a man, but Jisung didnt try to turn around but he closed his eyes upon hearing the question.  
  
"W-who are you? And what do you want from m-me? I have nothing worth selling in my house" Jisung said trying his best not to stutter and looking weak.  
  
"But i only want you." The man whispers on his ear, making Jisung tremble in fear, goosebumps he felt everywhere on his body. Jisung clenches his fist when the man suddenly slid his hand on Jisung's waist, tightens his hold and Jisung couldnt move anymore.  
  
He took a few deep breaths and calms himself down first, thanks to that one video he saw on the internet about self defence, he acts out the move he remembers and the next thing he knew the man was already lying on the road, passed out. Jisung had punch him on the head after kicking him on the groin area.  
  
Jisung too fell on his back, his legs gave out and the last thing he heard before he passed out too was his name being called out, "Jisung-hyung!!"  
  
**Kang Daniel//Summer pt. 1**  
  
_Shit i shouldnt have said that. I shouldnt have said that!_  
  
Daniel cursed himself when he got on the car.  
  
"Stop saying that word, it feels insincere if you say it too much."  
  
_What the hell is wrong with you Daniel?_ He asked himself. Yes, he was mad that the older hasnt fix his habit of saying sorry too many times but he was more mad at the older for not apologizing for the things he should've said sorry, for example, for not recognizing him, or for leaving him without an explanation, or broken off all contacts with him. The more Daniel thought about it, the more Daniel felt guilty, he know the older was pissed when said that just now, so he tell his driver to turn around and park infront of the company building.  
  
Daniel waited until Jisung got off his shift. It was 12.30am when Jisung finally got out of the store. Daniel was waiting for the light to turn green to cross the road when he saw a man was walking behind Jisung. The man looked suspicious, he kept checking his surroundings like not wanting anyone to see them, almost as though he was following Jisung. There werent many people around the area, only a few drunk office workers and a few people that were walking, minding their own business.  
  
Daniel ran when the light finally turned green. He tried to catch up with the two of them and when he saw Jisung stopped in his tracks, he stopped. He saw the man was walking closer towards Jisung, and finally he saw the man was hugging Jisung from behind, and Daniel starts to run to them again but before he could do anything, Jisung already punched the man on his head until he passed out. He saw Jisung fell to the ground too.  
  
"Jisung-hyung!" He screamed. He saved Jisung's head from hitting the ground with his hand. He calls the police, and calls his driver after that to drive him and Jisung to the hospital.  
  
**Yoon Jisung//Summer pt.2**  
  
"Mmffhh" Jisung groaned. Jisung finally opens his eyes, he tries to sit up but his head was spinning. The first thing he saw was the face of the man that always comes to the convenient store buying jellies. Jisung chuckled before he said "You weirdly reminded me of a special friend i had, he likes to eat jellies too"  
  
_Am i even alive?_ Jisung asked himself.  
  
"I do? Huh. You know, thats not really what a normal person would say after they woke up from fainting." Daniel replied,  
  
"Oh you are real. Sorry i was just-"  
  
"Again. Sorry- stop saying sorry will you?" Daniel got annoyed. And Jisung doesnt feel like losing this time.  
  
"Why- why are you always mad at me? What did i ever done to you? Have you still not forgiven me for invading your so called space from that day?!" Jisung yelled, finally sitting up. "Where am i? Where is this?"  
  
Jisung suddenly heard a door sliding open. And the man sitting beside him just put his hand up, signalling the person that came into the room to stop and told the person that they were fine.  
  
"You are in a hospital. You are in private ward. You got attacked, do you remember that? The attacker had been taken to the police...apparently he has been watching you for a few days now" The man explains.  
  
"He- what? Im sorry this is a private ward? Wait i cant afford this. Get me out of here" Jisung plead, his head was still spinning and he felt too weak to move.  
  
"No its fine, you dont have to worry about it. You need to rest"  
  
Daniel was about to walked out of the room when Jisung suddenly talk, "you havent answer my question"  
  
"Ill answer your question only if you recognize me" Daniel replied and he closed the sliding door behind him.  
  
**Kang Daniel// Summer pt.2**  
  
  
Daniel walks in the room again at 7am in the morning. Jisung was still fast asleep. He looked at his hyung, so soft and comfortable and Daniel couldnt help himself from touching the older's face. He softly touches Jisung's cheek, not wanting him to wake up and then he lift off the strands of hair that was poking his eyelid. He stared at Jisung, until it landed on Jisung's hand. His bruised hand. Daniel's heart dropped looking at it.  
  
He was glad that Jisung knew self defence, but it felt bitter when Jisung even has a reason to use it.  
  
"Why are you always getting yourself hurt?" Daniel asked under his breath, he was holding Jisung's hand and he suddenly felt his hand was held back.  
  
"You remember my friend that likes jellies? His hand is like yours too. Big and a bit rough. He was...my friend. My bestfriend? I dont know. But we drifted apart-" Daniel squeezed his hand, "it was my fault though, we were...inseparable eventhough we've only known eachother for like 3 months. Those 3 months were the best months i've ever had. But then, i heard people started talking, that- that they would hurt him. They wanted to take revenge for their humiliation...and they found out i was hanging out with him. So- i had to stop. I had to stop...seeing him." Daniel was staring down his feet and he could hear Jisung was trying his best to not cry.  
  
"Im sorry Daniel. Im really sorry. I mean it this time."  
  
"Jisung-hyung." Daniel called, still staring down his feet, finally, he thought. After years. He was finally able to call out the name once again. He fought the urge to hug Jisung.  
  
Jisung already sat up on the bed. He touched Daniel's light brown hair with his hand, "you changed your hair colour, and you look mature now. Ofcourse I couldnt recognize you. You turn into a fine young man, your shoulders are broad... im jealous" Jisung chuckled.  
  
Without warning, Daniel pulled him into a hug. And Jisung just let himself being hugged tightly, he too, had missed Daniel.  
  
"W-what give it away?" Daniel tried to joke, to cover his sniffles on Jisung's shoulder. They were still hugging and Jisung was patting Daniel's back.  
  
"I heard your secretary called your name"  
  
And Daniel tightens the hug. He was so happy that the older didnt forget him, that the older didnt forget his name, at the least.  
  
"Plèase dont leave me again hyung...let me protect you now. You dont have to worry about me anymore" and Jisung just smiled as tears were falling down on his cheeks.  
  
**Daniel and Jisung//Autumn**  
  
"Hyungggggg just come live with me here!" Daniel was whiny today, they were at Daniel's house, eating breakfast. Jisung was making them pancakes today. He and Daniel got together a month after the incident, Daniel was impatient that he confesses his feelings right after Jisung got discharged from the hospital. He had been following Jisung around for a month until Jisung finally said yes. It wasnt that Jisung didnt like Daniel too, he was just confused. He needed time to sort out his feelings for the other. And when he finally said yes was when Daniel took a business trip for a week and couldnt be contacted by Jisung.  
  
It was after the business trip and Daniel had reached home that he realized there was someone else on his house. He went inside his bedroom and saw the most adorable thing on earth he had ever seen, Jisung was sleeping on his bed, wearing his sweater and curled up like a ball. Daniel then, without hesitation slip into Jisung's side and hugs the latter.  
  
"I missed you" Jisung suddenly said.  
  
"Is this your way of saying yes?" Daniel asked. Jisung didnt reply, but he tightens the hug, and land a kiss on Daniel's cheek.  
  
"I missed you too, for 8 years now." was all Daniel could say before both of them drifted off to sleep.  
  
And today marks their third month of being together and Daniel was already asking Jisung to move in with him.  
  
"Niellie, you know its still to early right.. moving in together. That a huge step to take. I've already quit my jobs, so dont worry." Jisung replies, drinking the hot milk he had. Jisung had already quitted all his jobs, because apparently it was taking a toll on his body, and it was to avoid the same incident to ever happen again. But mostly because Daniel forced him to quit his part time jobs as he couldnt bear looking at his boyfriend being in danger anymore. 'Ill take care of your food and expenses until you finish your master! Just focus on studying hyung...and you dont need to repay me, just take it as me repaying back all those three month worth of jellies that you bought for me' was what Daniel replied when they were arguing about it.  
  
"But hyunggggg, what do you mean early...its 8 long years for me!" Daniel retorts, making Jisung choked on the milk.  
  
"You are childish-" Jisung replied, he was about to continue when Daniel suddenly kisses him on the lips.  
  
"Theres foam on your lips, and im the childish one."  
  
"Yah kang daniel!"


End file.
